Peace Offering
by forochel
Summary: FujiRyo it's basically PWP, I think. So there you go.


Author's Notes: It's...PWP. I think. Right.

"Would you like to play with me tomorrow?"

Ryoma looked warily at the serene visage in front of him, knowing only too well the warped games that the mind behind the pretty face liked to play.

"Tennis, Syuusuke?"

"But of course, Ryoma, what else?" The leer was almost visible in his voice.

"…"

"Well, we could always play that too, if you want." Fuji's voice grew considerably lewder.

"Tennis. And then I'll think about after."

"Saa…so cold, Ryoma."

"Che. Goodnight, Syuusuke"

"See you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun."

-click-

Ryoma stared down at the picture of his boyfriend in his lap and brushed of a fleck of dust on his arm. Sighing, he placed the photograph back onto his shelf and went to sleep.

The dull sound of head meeting wall resounded around the showers as Ryoma threw back his head, whimpering as Fuji's fingers made their way down his torso, shedding sweat and water soaked clothes along the way. His head pounded and he felt dizzy, though if that was from the blood rushing out of his head or the crack his head had taken… he couldn't be bothered to know.

Lust darkened blue eyes flickered at him as cool fingers did _something_ and Ryoma gasped as his erection hardened more. Fuji drew himself up flat against Ryoma's body, rough cotton dragging against bare skin. Whimpering, Ryoma pressed into Fuji and bucked into Fuji's hand, but he just as soon removed his fingers, tracing them along the sleek line of Ryoma's torso.

Canting his head to the side, Ryoma keened needily as Fuji latched onto the pulsing vein in the side of Ryoma's neck and bit, all the while rolling his hips against Ryoma's. Ryoma was almost lost in miasma of searing pleasure and want when suddenly the maddening pressure was gone, together with the warm body that was pressed so close against him just a few moments ago.

Golden eyes snapped open in disbelief, only to be greeted with the incredibly hot sight of Fuji lazily smiling at him, half lidded eyes almost making him lose it and stroking his own erection. The other boy had somehow managed to get his pants undone in those few seconds and was now leaning against the adjacent wall, pleasuring himself with steady firm strokes, breath coming shorter, harder, faster, and all the while with his eyes fixed on Ryoma's.

Ryoma stared, eyes wide and the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks, absorbed in the sight of his boyfriend touching himself. Fuji gave a long, drawn out moan as he came, closing those orgasmic blue eyes and breaking the connection, which brought Ryoma's attention back to his raging erection, all the more encouraged by Fuji. Whose panting had lightened and he was in front of Ryoma again. He bent down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Ryoma's lips, fingers brushing against his cock in tantalisingly as he turned around and exited the stall, tossing an invitation to burgers over his shoulder.

Half an hour later, an extremely irate Echizen Ryoma stalked up to the counter and haughtily ordered the most expensive burger set available. Throwing a look filled with vindictive triumph at Fuji, he was only to be met by that ridiculously serene smile again. Snorting, Ryoma carried his tray piled high with food to a booth and almost slammed it down onto the table. Unwrapping a burger, he moodily bit into it and pointedly ignored his boyfriend sliding into the seat opposite him.

Steadily avoiding Fuji Syuusuke's gaze never worked for extended periods of time, as Ryoma knew subconsciously, but he still cursed himself for letting his eyes flicker up to Fuji's face uncontrollably. The tensai, cheerfully sipping his Coke, seemingly oblivious to the glares Ryoma was shooting him, because they _were _glares, dammit, and he was upset.

Ryoma crumpled the wrapper and picked up his tray, to clear it in the dustbin. Pausing for a while when he placed the tray on top of the dustbin, he deliberately ignored Fuji, who was waiting at the table and walked out of the restaurant. He smirked as Fuji caught up to him a few moments later and pretended that the tight grip Fuji had on his wrist didn't exist, making to walk on. Instead, he was pulled closer to Fuji, who wasn't smiling and that told Ryoma to shut up for a bit and listen.

"Ryoma-kun," his voice was dangerously sweet, "I believe I still have unfinished business."

"Oh?"

"With you."

Ryoma considered this for a while, before his smirk widened.

"It's a long weekend, isn't it?

"Aa."

"I'll have to bring Karupin along."

_Fin_

A/N: Ugh, I hate the ending. But Karupin just _insisted_ on worming its way into this fic as soon as it saw the "for Ryuuza" sign. EVIL, I say, EVIL. Comments appreciated, Concrit devoured, Flames used to fry bacon.


End file.
